


Sharing

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have always shared a room. They see no need to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aome).



There was nothing like having their own flat, thought George with satisfaction. It might be just the rooms above the shop, but that was all right; no need to get up early to travel to work as their father had had to do, and they could pop upstairs to brew a cup of tea or eat a bacon sandwich whenever they wanted.

It was convenient for planning new products, too. In theory the flat had two bedrooms plus a living room, kitchen, and bath, but in practice the larger bedroom and the living room were devoted to experiments in different stages of production. One day when they'd been looking about Muggle London, Fred had found a children's book in which one of the characters made quite astonishing sweets, and they'd decided to try duplicating some of them with magic. The everlasting gobstoppers, for instance, although they hadn't quite got the formula right on those yet; they did seem to last forever but the flavor disappeared in less than a day, so that was no good.

Dedicating so much space to their inventions meant that they still shared a room as they'd done all their lives; which was, actually, an advantage. If anyone had asked, which they didn't, it would seem natural that they'd keep on sharing, so that they could save money and put the profits back into the shop. It meant that no one would suspect that neither Fred nor George had any intention of ever doing otherwise. They knew perfectly well that having a relationship that went well beyond ordinary brotherly affection was not something that would be well-regarded if it ever became known.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for aome for holiday 2007.


End file.
